Blackfoot's 12 days of Christmas!
by The Hex Girls
Summary: Blackfoot: ( Dances merrily 'round her Maypole: Don't worry, my medication should be here in a few days!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The 12 days of Christmas: Blackfoot's version, along with comments form Talons and Rapsidy!!  
  
On the first day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
A Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
( Rapsidy: Er, interesting...)  
  
( Talons: Yeah, neat...)  
  
On the second day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Two caldrons, brewing,  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
( Rapsidy: Huh?)  
  
( Talons: What the heck?)  
  
( Blackfoot: Shut up, this is hard!)  
  
On the third day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Three detentions, boring,  
Two caldrons, brewing,  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
( Talons: O_O)  
  
( Rapsidy: O_O  
  
( Blackfoot: ^_^)  
  
On the forth day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Four wands a- cursing,  
Three detentions, boring,  
Two caldrons, brewing,  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
( Rapsidy: Oh.)  
  
( Talons: Boy.)  
  
( Blackfoot: La, la, la, : dances merrily 'round her Maypole, speaks to the readers: Don't try to get out of here folks, I locked all the doors! Bwhahaha!)  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Five bad grades  
Four wands a- cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
( Blackfoot: Ah, scilence!)  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Six poltergeists  
Five bad grades  
Four wands a-cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing.  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Seven failed tests  
Six poltergeists  
Five bad grades  
Four wands a- cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Eight deadly potions  
Seven failed tests  
Six poltergeists  
Five bad grades  
Four wands a-cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Nine flying Firebolts  
Eight deadly potions  
Seven failed tests  
Six poltergeists  
Five failed tests  
Four wands a-cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Ten Wormtails lying  
Nine flying Firebolts  
Eight deadly potions  
Seven failed tests  
Six poltergeists  
Five bad grades  
Four wands a-cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Eleven Dark Marks, blazing  
Ten Wormtails lying  
Nine flying Firebolts  
Eight deadly potions  
Seven failed tests  
Six poltergeists  
Five bad grades  
Four wands a- cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas my Snapie sent to me  
Twelve Snitches, fluttering  
Eleven Dark Marks, blazing  
Ten Wormtails lieing  
Nine Flying Firebolts  
Eight deadly potions  
Seven failed tests  
Six poltergeists  
Five bad grades  
Four wands a-cursing  
Three detentions, boring  
Two caldrons, brewing  
And a Padfoot in a pear tree!  
  
Blackfoot: Well?  
  
Snape: Excuse me. ( Goes to a closet, opens the door, walks in and closes the door behind him.)  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHA! ( Cough!) HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Blackfoot: That bad huh?  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
How Snape Stole Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: Rapsidy: Blah blah, blah. Talons: We're feeling greedy, we own Harry Potter. Isn't that right Scrooge? Blackfoot: Bah, humbug!  
  
" Yeah, you okay?" Talons asked.  
  
" I'm fine, potions of any sort, drain the energy from the drinker for a short period of time." Blackfoot said, impersonating Snape.  
  
" Blackie!" Said Rapsidy in mock horror, " Have we actually been paying attention in Snape's classes?!"  
  
" Yeah, Spot, what's up with that? Did you drink personality changing potion again?" Talons asked.  
  
" No, Sherlock, my parents are MAKING me pay attention in class, if I don't....." Blackfoot shuttered.  
  
" What?" Rapsidy asked.  
  
" Th- then I'll have to go to- to Drumstrang." Blackfoot stuttered.  
  
" Ooooooh!" Talons and Rapsidy flinched.  
  
" Man, YOU going to a school for the Dark Arts. I can't see that happening." Talons said.  
  
" I knew my folks were joking, but that's what my uncle Charlie did, threatened the same thing to his kids. Huh, funny really, they didn't believe him, ah, I'm going to Azakaban to meet 'em during New Year's." Blackfoot said looking at the wall.  
  
" So you have family who are in Azakaban?" Talons asked.  
  
" Yeah, an American cousin, she taught here, before we came, Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was a vampire, Snape nearly killed her, she bit him, for defense, was what she told the Azakaban guards, they didn't believe her. Well enough of my yapping, let's go find out who the Grinch is." Blackfoot said.  
  
" Nauh uh, not me, no, nope, no siree Bob." Talons said. " I'm not someone who goes looking for trouble, like two people I know!"   
  
" What, you mean us?" Blackfoot asked.  
  
" Yeah, why do go looking for trouble anyway guys?" Talons asked coldy.  
  
" You would care why?" Blackfoot asked.  
  
" I know who the Grinch is." Talons said grinning.  
  
" Yeah, sure." Blackfoot said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
" Are you calling me a liar?" Talons demanded.  
  
" Well, if the wand curses."  
  
" What?"  
  
" If, the wand curses." Blackfoot repeated.  
  
" Don't make me hurt you, because I swear, I will!" Talons hissed at her friend.  
  
" Am I supposed to feel threatened?" Blackfoot sarcastically asked.  
  
" THAT'S IT!" Talons shouted grabbing her wand out of her pocket, and pointing it at Blackfoot.  
  
" Blackie, stop, now."Rapsidy said eyeing Talons cautiously, " That's not the real Talons."  
  
" You can't hurt me." Blackfoot hissed.  
  
" You ain't see nothin' yet." Talons hissed coldy.  
  
" Go ahead, hit me."  
  
" Fine. * Tornera*!" Talons said.  
  
A sliver light shot out of Talon's wand, hitting Blackfoot in the chest, nothing happened.  
  
" What was that?" Blackfoot whispered.  
  
" Just wait." Talons whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Blackfoot was torn form her body and hung suspended in mid-air as a ghost. Rapsidy let out a small scream.  
  
" What?" Blackfoot asked, then looked in a mirror.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! " Blackfoot asked, or rather shouted.  
  
Talons smiled coldy, then waved her wand, she transformed into none other then, Dracana Malfoy.  
  
" What do you want, Malfoy?" The real Talons, who was in the library, asked walking into the dorm.  
  
" Merely, getting rid of Weasely, here, Krum, haven't you noticed?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
" Uh, can I have some help getting down?" Blackfoot asked, floating upside down.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall came into the room, in a red bath robe.  
  
" Miss. Malfoy, what are you doing in..." Her eyes fell on Blackfoot.  
  
" Malfoy killed me, Professor." Blackfoot said.  
  
" Ronda Weasely get down form there!" Mcganagall snapped.  
  
" Ronda?" Talons asked.  
  
" I CAN'T!" Blackfoot said.  
  
" Hmmm. I'll have to get Professor Flitwick to help you, but YOU Miss. Malfoy, are getting a detention." Mcgonagall said.  
  
" Again?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Yes, again, I'm suprised, Severus hasn't done anything...." With that Mcgonagall and Malfoy, walked out of the Gryffindor common room and to the Slytherin house.  
  
***  
  
" So, Blackie, what's it like to be a ghost?" Rapsidy asked.  
  
" Shut up." Blackfoot snapped.  
  
Professor Flitwick walked in, took one look at Blackfoot, and sighed.  
  
" I wish, they wouldn't let me teach you kids this spell." his said." Could you hover a little lower, dear? Thank you."  
  
Blackfoot hovered until she was at Flitwick's level of spell casting range.  
  
" Why what does the spell do?" Talons asked.  
  
" Oh my gosh, the first spell Hermione Krum doesn't know!" Blackfoot joked.  
  
" The spell well, it tears people form their bodies, which, I'm guessing it's painful, did it hurt when Dracana put the spell on you?" Flitwick asked.  
  
Blackfoot nodded.  
  
" The suprising thing ,is that each time the spell is performed, it gives the victim, a special power." Flitwick said, he waved his wand and said, " * Reverseo *!" Blackfoot's ghost, went back to her body, she woke up startled.  
  
" Ow, is the Grinch still here?" She asked. She steched, her hands turning into fists, and out of her hands came claws, metal ones, like Wolverine has on X-Men.  
  
" Cool." Muttered Blackfoot.  
  
The claws went back into her hands.  
  
" Ow!"  
  
Flitwick left, Blackfoot got an idea.  
  
" Wanna go see what else the Grinch does?"  
  
" Sure!" Said Rapsidy.  
  
" No thank you." Was Talons's reply.   
  
" Why?" Rapsidy asked  
  
" I'm tired. You guys go ahead, it's your funeral."   
  
" Okay."  
  
" I always knew Blackfoot was crazy, but I didn't know she'd rub off on you Rapsidy." Talons said.  
  
" I've learned form the best."Blackfoot said.  
  
" Who, Jay Leno?"  
  
" Nope, the TV!"  
  
****  
  
Rapsidy and Blackfoot walked into the great hall, and saw the Grinch, Blackfoot iddemetatly knew who it was.  
  
" It's Snape!"  
  
" You're kidding!" Rapsidy gasped.  
  
It was, indeed their Potions Master. He walked by the door, opened it and walked out a bag slung over one shoulder.  
  
" Hey, Professor." Blackfoot said.  
  
" Hey Weasely..... huh?" Snape said pushing another door open, which swung back, knocking him to the floor, he didn't get up.  
  
" Uh-oh." Rapsidy whispered.  
  
" We're dead." Blackfoot mumbled.  
  
" Is he alive?"  
  
Blackfoot checked Snape's pulse.  
  
" Barely, this is good, if he dies, we'll go to Azakaban, we'll be charged with first degree murder, you'll be grounded, and I'll go to Drumstrang!" Blackfoot said, eyes wide in fear.  
  
" Snap out of it, girl! Control yourself!" Rapsidy said slapping her friend across the face. " Sorry."  
  
"' S all right."  
  
" Do you know CPR?" Rapsidy asked.  
  
" Yeah, but I'm not doing it!" Blackfoot said.  
  
" Do you want to go to Drumstrang?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Then do it!" Rapsidy shouted.  
  
" Do I have to do mouth to mouth?" Blackfoot asked.  
  
" Isn't that part of CPR?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" There you go."  
  
" After I save his life I'm gonna......"  
  
" Just shut up and do the blasted CPR!"  
  
****  
  
The 5 minutes later.....  
  
" I going to give you so many detentions Weasely it'll make your head spin! I'm going to have you write, students do not Kiss Professors 20 times!" Snape said walking up to Mcgonagall's office grabbing Blackfoot by the arm. Rapsidy following behind.  
  
" It wasn't a kiss, it's a little something called CPR!" Blackfoot protested.  
  
" Why did you give me CPR, anyway?" Snape demanded.  
  
" You were knocked out, and could've died if I hadn't done it!" Blackfoot shouted. " So, in a way I sorta.."  
  
" Saved my life." Snape said turning around to face her, " I've been in debts before, if it was anyone different, they probably would've left me to die, you didn't. Why?" Snape asked quietly.  
  
" You've done the same if you were me and I were you." Blackfoot said.  
  
" Yeah, I might. If I wasn't so cold."  
  
"Why are you so cold anyway?" Blackfoot asked.  
  
" Who are you, my Pycitirst?"  
  
"No, but hey, ya can't blame a kid fer wonderin'"  
  
" Okay, Hagrid, let's go.. Eep, Mcgonagall's coming!" Rapsidy said.  
  
" Severus, what are you doing in that horrid costume?!" She demaned.  
  
" I'm stealing Christmas, what else, I WAS doing fine until these two found me!" Snape snapped, gesturing to Blackfoot and Rapsidy. " I was slammed into a door, and knocked out, but Weasely here saved my life."  
  
" Weasely did WHAT now?" Mcgonagall asked making sure she heard right.  
  
" She saved my life." Snape repeated. " And this time I'm not paying back my debt."  
  
" Fine with me." Blackfoot said.  
  
" Hey it's morning,, " Rapsidy said. " Let's go throw a couple of pillows at Talons to wake her up."  
  
" You can, that wouldn't be a very good idea for me." Blackfoot said.  
  
" How come?"  
  
Blackfoot clenched her hands into fists, and the claws came out.  
  
" Holy cow!" Snape exclaimed.  
" How did that happen Weasely?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
" Uh.... Mutant expiremantion?" Blackfoot offered, know that the truth of Malfoy and the cure, and the truth of her past, would have to come out.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
